The little Prince Mermaid
by RefreshMint
Summary: Sora is the prince of Atlantis, the great underwater city populated by marine creatures. One night, eager to see the storm and the surface, he venturing out of the waters and ends up saving a beautiful young man from drowning. What fate awaits for two creatures so different? Shonen Ai, nothing to serious thought! Some Riku/Sora hint. (Rated T to be safe)
1. Chapter 1

**RefreshMint:** Well, this is basically a one shot, but maybe if someone want I can make it a long fiction. It all depends. This is a Kingdom Hearts AU based on the story the Little Marmaid. It's a bit different of course, but I'll hope you like it anyway. I have a few ideas for the continue. Sweet vanilla sex between Riku and Sora I belive. So, just tell me if you're interest or not.

**Summary:** Sora is the prince of Atlantis, the great underwater city populated by marine creatures. One night, eager to see the storm and the surface, he venturing out of the waters and ends up saving a beautiful young man from drowning. What fate awaits for two creatures so different? Shonen Ai, nothing to serious thought!  
Some Riku/Sora hint.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Kingdom Heart or the Little Mermaid!

* * *

The sky was dark and full of scary clouds. The ocean was rough as ever. Brackish waves high meters, broke upon the rocks and boats, regardless of the damage they could cause. At the bottom of the dark and dangerous waters, it was a small world unknown to the surface. A world populated by all those creatures that men believed the result of legends and fantasies. Beautiful mermaids lived in the ocean. One of them, a young prince of the sea, staring at the surface frowning. He wanted to see the storm, but his father wouldn't let him go. And if a human saw him? It was always this that forced him to remain hidden, despite that he wished more than anything else to see a person, to talk to that person, to know the world made of earth.

-No matter what my dad said, this time I'm going to see! - Sora said stubbornly, not listening to the complaints of his most trusted friends, Axel and Roxas.

They were always close to him to prevent the boy to get in trouble, but this time the prince was faster, swimming to the surface. He arrived with his head out of the water, eyes wide in amazement. The sky that he had failed to see was there, before his eyes, in front of his gaze. Shortly after some flames caught his attention. The fire, real fire was burning on a massive wooden ship that was sinking. Sora had never seen the fire, he was amazed, so he swimmed quickly to the boat, before a guy capture his attention. He was a young beautiful human being, with fair hair which they clung to his face because of the sweat. He seemed to want to escape, but before he getting to a lifeboat a piece of wood fell on his shoulder, knocking him semi-conscious from the ship. He fell into the sea never returning to the surface. Sora didn't know why he did it, but instinct told him to help that boy. He went back under the water at high speed immediately finding the poor guy passed out. He could die if he remained still under the sea. Sora took him, and brought him to the surface, swimming frantically searching for a place where he can leave him. Luckily for him he found a beach not far away, and he laid down the beautiful guy on the sand.

-He's not breathing ... - whispered Sora alarmed, pressing his hands useless on his chest.

In the end he lowered, taking a deep breath and kissing him to pour into him oxygen, hoping to resume his breathing. The young man didn't seem to react at first, until a cough completely shook his body. Again another and then another, which made him finally spit too much water that precluded his breath. He was drenched from head to toe and the white shirt he holding semi-open at his chest was dirty with sand, which began to stick a little everywhere. Slowly his eyes parted, showing a blue almost unreal, deep as the ocean, but at the same time icy.

-Thank goodness you're okay. - Sora murmured, with a beautiful smile and his eyes lit up by the moonlight, now that the clouds had thinned out.

The young man stared at the vision blankly, as if he couldn't understand what was happening or simply believed it was just a dream. His chest moved slowly up for air, staying with his eyes planted on the figure that seemed ephemeral by how beautiful he was.

-Am I dead? - he asked, his voice tired.  
-Oh! Fortunately not! With the effort I made to drag you in here. - Sora chuckled jovially, moving casually a few tufts of hair of the other, watching him better.  
-Who are you? - his voice became slightly stronger. He reached out with the little strength he had, a hand to the face of the other, trying to touch him as if to confirm that he wasn't an hallucination.

Sora bit his lower lip, undecided what to do. He wanted to say him his name, and find out what the boy is, but he was already breaking a very important rule of his world. Do not have contact with humans. Do not speak nor reveal the existence of the city under water.

-I'm sorry. - he whispered, placing a hand on the boy to take it off from him, sad.

Sora walked away from him with difficulty, because unlike the boy who had two legs, he had a beautiful fish tail blue shiny that he moves awkwardly to reach the sea. The other sat up with difficulty by relying on one elbow, noting only that moment the detail of the tail. It was so incredible that for a moment he was convinced that he is really only dreaming, but he wasn't. He was ... a mermaid? Those beautiful creatures who had only heard in stories ... he really had been saved by one of them?

-Wait! - he exclaimed, reaching out a hand to the other, appealing to all the strength he had left. -Please ... -  
-I'm sorry ... I can't. - he said, with tears in his eyes, as he returned into the sea.

He looked one last time that beautiful boy. He wanted to stay with him and talk to him. Be told of the human world, but he couldn't. He dived under the water hiding the sorrow, returning quickly to his underwater city. Only then he thought about how Axel and Roxas would yelled at him. After a while he managed to get back among the coral buildings of the city, illuminated by a strange green and yellow lights that lit up the panorama otherwise completely black. He was still in his heart the memory of that beautiful boy, so that he didn't care about the citizens who greeted him kindly, because despite everything, Sora was a prince.

-You're a reckless! Where have you been all this time? -

It was the Roxas' voice behind Sora, a blue-eyed a mermaid, with blond hair and a silver tail that reflected faintly the lights underwater. Beside him was another figure, Axel, with flaming red hair of the same color of his tail.

-I was just curious to see the storm ... - he murmured, feeling guilty, trying to hide the faint sadness he felt.  
-It's dangerous! Don't you understand that something bad could happen to you? The marine currents during storms are very strong! - Roxas continued.  
-I'm fine, nothing happened come on! - Sora whimpered, clinging with his arms around Roxas with affection, only for to stop him grumbling.  
-How is it then that you have that sad face? Did you think I didn't notice? - this time was Axel to talk, with a smirk on his face.  
-I have any sad face! - Sora replied immediately, uncomfortable.  
-Only a blind man as Roxas won't notice it! - Axel exclaimed, feeling the murderous gaze of the blonde on him almost immediately.  
-If I tell you ... you get only more angry. - Sora murmured, puffing out his cheeks like a child.  
-Talk. Immediately. - said Roxas in a threatening tone.  
-Well ... there was this guy that risked to drown ... so I ... saved him. - he said.  
-WHAT? - the other two spoke almost in unison, eyes widening as absurd as it was what Sora had just said. Axel immediately took him under his arm, lowering his voice.  
-Are you crazy?! -  
-B-But ... he could die! I just saved him and ... I spoke to him. - added in a whisper, looking away.  
-You ... WHAT? - Roxas looked furious, so much that Axel had to get close to him and hold him down.  
-Come on Roxas, don't get so nervous now that hurts your health! Got it memorized? - Axel chuckled to defuse the tension. He turned then to Sora, a little more seriously. -And what did you have said to him? -  
-Nothing much ... just that he was alive and he was fine. When he asked who I am I didn't answer. - he said, though he regretted not having said at least his name and not knowing the other's.  
-Sora ... you realize what you risked? Do not ever do that again! - Roxas scolded him.  
-It's just that ... he seemed kindly ... and he was so beautiful ... - Sora muttered, recalling his ice-blue eyes.  
-What are you doing, you fall in love with a human now? - Axel said nonchalantly, puffing the words. Roxas however, that didn't understand the joke, were altered immediately.  
-IMPOSSIBLE! -  
-I didn't say that I'm in love with him! - Sora pointed out, although his cheeks turned red.  
-You're embarrassed Sora! - crooned amused Axel, with the only purpose to tease him.  
-Axel stop it! - protested the prince, putting both hands on his cheeks, as if to hide the redness.  
-Are you two stopping?! It's a serious thing! - Roxas said angrily.  
-Come on Roxas! Nothing happened, insist don'tthat deletes what he did! Just don't do it again, right Sora? - Axel said with accomplice.

Sora nodded, but his heart didn't agree. Roxas and Axel continued to bicker while swimming toward the palace. Sora followed them absent, the mind filled with images of the beautiful young man.  
He wanted to see him more than anything else. And who knows if the fate would please him.

* * *

Well, this is the end, please R&R, and let me know if you want a continue. It will be a RikuSora story, but if you have any ideas, please, tell me! Goodbye!


	2. Bad News

**RefreshMint:**

Hello to all. I'm sorry to give you this bad news, but my pc is broken, and since I am extremely poor, I don't have the money to buy it back. Probably I will not have them until Christmas, so all of my fanfictions are stalled.  
Don't worry, I will continue them of course, but without a computer I can't write anything. So you'll have to wait. In the meantime, however, I am looking for a rp partner, if you are interested in roleplaying with me, please contact me by pm!  
Right now I'm in the fandom of Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Evangelion, Saint Seiya Omega, Yu-Gi-Oh, Ib, TWEWY and Pokemon Black & White.  
I will be very glad!

Hope to see you soon!


End file.
